Mad World
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Oneshot, deathish fic. The Balance of the world had been disrupted, and now three must be removed for it to be restored.


Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter, don't own Mad world.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere__

* * *

The world was in chaos…Voldemort had returned, and Vernon Dursley was close to killing his nephew. The fragile balance between good and evil had been tipped, and had to be corrected soon. Or else the world would end… Therefore, a being suddenly appeared on Privet drive. It was night, though anyone who saw the being would be able to see it as clear as day._

It was a man. He had large curious golden eyes, and shoulder length silver hair framed his aristocratic face. His soft tan skin looked to be as soft as silk, and his built suggested he was a warrior, yet he was thin and lithe. He was at least 7 feet tall, and wore simple white silk clothes. On the back of his neck were two tattoos, a pair of silver angelic wings.

* * *

_And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow__

* * *

_

He surveyed the street with innocent interest, his eyes appreciating the beautiful gardens by the houses. His gaze stopped on number four, and focused on the tall left window. He suddenly started, as two people appeared out of thin air a few feet away. He glanced at them, and smiled, knowing who they were, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They stared at him, wary and distrust in their eyes. He waved slowly to them, before glancing back at the window.

There was a quiet Whisp! Two 10 foot wings were now protruding from the man's back. He crouched, and then with a powerful leap, was aloft in the air. He flew to the window, and opened it softly. The occupant inside started, then calmed as he held out his hand. The 14 year old wizard clasped it, and giggled softly as the man pulled him into his arms. He pulled away from the window, the wizard holding tightly to the winged warrior.

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had_

* * *

They flew into the sky, the wizard waving goodbye to Tonks and Remus. They disappeared in a soft white light, and appeared elsewhere. They flew down to the ground, staring up at Marvelo manor. They went inside, ignoring the yells and protests of the Death Eaters. The winged man frowned, and waved his hand. The DEs silenced, and turned into beautiful flowers, except for one. The DE tried to grab the boy, but was smacked on the hand by the winged man.

The DE's mask turned to dust, and Severus Snape stared as the winged man led Harry Potter into Voldemort's throne room. Once inside, Peter Pettigrew tried to attack, but was petrified. Voldemort stared at the winged man, who waved his hand again. There was a flash of light, and a 14 year old Tom Riddle sat on the throne. The winged man smiled and held out his other hand. Tom took it, grinning at Harry. Harry smiled back, and the winged man led them out of the throne room.

* * *

_I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World__

* * *

They walked out of the house, ignoring the calls of Snape. They paused, and Harry looked back at the house as Snape ran out, and stopped a few feet behind them. Harry looked up at the winged man pleadingly, and he chuckled. He turned around and gestured at Snape. He too became 14 years old, and ran forward, taking Harry's hand. They smiled at each other, and looked back up at the winged man. They launched into the air, and disappeared. The balance was restored._

* * *

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me…_

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
